BIOHAZARD II: Land's End
by Stanley Olan
Summary: A SEQUEL TO BIOHAZARD! Chris's sister, Claire, and a young rookie cop named Leon arrive in Raccoon City to find it overrun by zombies. They quickly take shelter in the nearby police station READ & REVIEW!!!!


BIOHAZARD II:  
Land's End  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
Everything is quiet. too quiet. The small street looks like it was abandoned a few months ago. trash and dried leaves from the trees flood the ground. The entire street is bathed in eerie moonlight.  
  
  
EXT. BRICK WALL - NIGHT  
  
A faded poster is glued to a brick wall. Pictured on it, are some lab workers with happy faces. Above them is an Umbrella logo. On the bottom of the poster bright red letters read: UMBRELLA INC. THE FUTURE TODAY!  
  
  
EXT. ANOTHER STREET - NIGHT  
  
A ROTTEN CORPSE is hanging from a sixth story window by a noose. The last two stories of the building are on fire. We see crows, picking the dead man's darkned flesh. His has a sign on his chest. The crude writing on it reads: TAKE ME JESUS. DELIVER ME FROM EVIL.  
  
Soon, the rope holding the sign breaks, and it is carried off by the wind.  
  
  
EXT. ANOTHER STREET - NIGHT  
  
A page from a newspaper is caried by a breeze, it gets stuck on a pole, and we can read the front page: THE DEAD WALK!  
  
  
EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT  
  
A loney high way, illuminated only by the full moon. We see a SMALL, COVERLES JEEP speed by a sign: RACCOON CITY. 10 MILES.  
  
  
EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT  
  
Another branch of the highway. A MOTORCYCLE speeds by another sign: NOW ENTERING RACCOON CITY.  
  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
The motorcycle stops by a large diner. Although it is lighted, nobody seems to be inside. The entire street seems to be deathly quiet.  
  
The person on the motorcucle takes off the helmet and we see A YOUNG GIRL. She is CLAIRE REDFIELD, 19. Very attractive and athletic. A small knife is attached by a holder to her right shoulder.  
  
CLAIRE  
I'm finally here.  
  
Claire hops off her motorcycle, put the helmet on the seat and heads towards the diner.  
  
  
EXT. GAS STATION - NIGHT  
  
The gas station iS brightly lit, but there is no sign of life. Suddenly, A CRASH! The glass door breaks and a corpse falls on the ground. His eyes are without pupils, just plain white. His lips are missin, exposing the dead grin. Slowly, the corpse moans and stands up.  
  
  
EXT. GAS STATION - DIFFERENT SIDE - NIGHT  
  
A HUGE TRUCK pulls away. It looks like and oil truck.  
  
  
INT. TRUCK - DRIVER'S SEAT - NIGHT  
  
The truck driver is A HEAVY SET MAN, dirty and unshaven. He is clutching his right, while it is steering the car. A huge bit mark is seen on his arm.  
  
MAN  
That guy's a fuckin' maniac! Why'd he bite he me?!  
  
  
EXT. GAS STATION - SAME SIDE - NIGHT  
  
The truck continues on its way.  
  
  
EXT. GAS STATION - NIGHT  
  
The truck drives off into the night, as the corpse slowly walks by.  
  
  
INT. DINER - NIGHT  
  
The diner looks very neat, but very dusty. On the counter a few cups are toppled aover, spilling their contents.  
  
Claiire makes her way from the door to the other side.  
  
CLAIRE  
Hello?  
  
As Claire walks further down the room, her face fills with disgust.  
  
CLAIRE  
God! What is that smell.  
  
Suddenly, Claire stops dead in her tracks.  
  
  
INSERT - FLOOR  
  
A headless corpse of A WAITRESS is lying on the floor, in a huge puddle of blood. A man is leaning over her. He is feeding on it. The man moans and turns his head towards Claire. His face is another death mask.  
  
BACK TO SCENE  
  
CLAIRE  
No! Please stay back.  
  
The man moans and walks towards her. Claire saceams in terror and backs away to a window. But more zombies are banging on it from outside. Claire then see a door with a neon sign saying EXIT. SHe runs towards it.  
  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT.  
  
The coverless jeep stops in front of a pile of crows. They shriek and fly off.  
  
The jeep's door opens and A MAN gets out. He is dressed in a blue police uniform. A huge R.P.D. logo is sewn onto his chest. He is Leon Kennedy, 25. Very muscular and good looking.  
  
LEON  
What the... What have we here?  
  
Leon of over to a pile that the crows flew away from. It is a woman. She is dead. Her entire back torn into pieces.  
  
Leon (kneeling towards the corpse)  
What could have done this?!  
  
A loud moan is heard. Leon turns around to find two figures coming towars him. They too are zombies.  
  
Leon stands up and takes out a huge gun.  
  
LEON  
Don't come any closer!  
  
Leon shoots one zombi in the leg., but it calmly continues on its way. The are joined by ten more zombies.  
  
Something grabs leon. He looks down to find that the corpse is trying to gnaw on his foot Leon quickly shoots it in the head and the zombie dies.  
  
Leon looks at the advancing army of zombies. He then spots an alley and runs towards it.  
  
  
EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT  
  
Leon spots te door in the end of the alley, he runs towards it and opens it to find... Claire, cornered by a zombie. Claire spins around.  
  
CLAIRE  
Don't shoot!!  
  
LEON  
Get down!  
  
Claire duck and Leon shoots the zombie the head, It collapses on the floor.  
  
LEON (helping Claire up)  
We can't stay here. Let's head  
to the police station!  
  
Leon looks at the advancing army od zombies and... A POLICE CAR right across the street.  
  
LEON  
There!  
  
Leon and Clair run across the street to police car. Leon tries the lock and the door opens.  
  
LEON  
It's unlocked. Quickly!  
  
Leon and Claire open the doors and get inside.  
  
  
INT. CAR - NIGHT  
  
Leon is sittinf in the driver's seat. Claire in next to him. Leon looks at the ignition and finds that the keys are still in place.  
  
LEON  
That's strange...  
  
A zombie starts banging on Claire's window.  
  
CLAIRE  
Hurry!  
  
LEON  
Buckle up.  
  
CLAIRE (sarcastic)  
Yes, Sir!  
  
Leon turns on the engine.  
  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
The car's engine revives and it speeds away from the horde of zombies. 


End file.
